Harry Potter and the Shinigami (ハリーポッターと死神)
by Loki Palmer
Summary: Light Yagami, after his death, has been watching the case of one Harry Potter, who has been having some trouble defeating Voldemort. HP/HG. English and Japanese (with subtitles, of course).
1. Chapter 1

"**Harry Potter and the Shinigami"**

**(****ハリーポッターと死神）**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. The series known as Death Note (****デスノート）****and all its characters are the property of Tsugumi Ohba (****つぐみ 大場）****. To explain, the whole concept of a shinigami (****死神****) is similar to the Western idea of the Grim Reaper.**

** True to my authorial philosophy of linguistic realism, this fanfic will use two languages: English and Japanese. Naturally, I include subtitles.**

** Here are some Japanese names for reference (last names, or family names, are given first in Japanese):**

**夜神月 ****(Light Yagami)**

**死神リューウ ****(Ryuk the Shinigami)**

**弥海砂 ****(Misa Amane; I think, for convenience's sake, I'll use ****みさ****)**

** Chapter 1 (****章一）**

"月、デスノートを使った人間にも天国にも地獄行けない。" (Light, the humans who used the Death Note cannot enter Heaven or Hell.) This was what 死神リューク had told the young man known as 夜神月.

After リューウ wrote his name down, 月 went to a region on the boundaries of Heaven and Hell. "どこ行くんだ、リューウ？" (Where am I going, Ryuk?)

"月、も罰も報酬はここでないんだ。デスノートを使った人間ここに来る。" (Light, neither punishment nor reward exist here. The humans who used the Death Note come here.)

"お父さんやみさはここでいる？" (Dad and Misa are here?)

"はい、月、ここでいる。" (Yes, Light, they are here.)

"何が私たちする？" (What do we do?)

"君の仕事はここで歓迎するの着く人間だ。" (Your job here is to welcome the humans who arrive.)

~ハリーポッターと死神~

That event was a number of years ago. 月 kept himself busy in the meantime. Every now and then, his girlfriend みさ came to visit.

One day, she came in holding a folder. "月、これを見た？" (Light, have you seen this?)

"いいえ、まだ見なかった。僕に上げてください。" (No, I have not seen it yet. Please give it to me.)

She handed over the folder and waited for a few minutes while he looked at its contents.

"じゃ。。。これはおもしろい。。。" (Well … this is interesting …)

"何がだ、月君？" (What is it, Light?)

"ちょっと待って，ください、みささん。" (Just a moment, please, Misa.) He picked up a cell phone on his table. "月はリュウを電話するの。" (Light calling Ryuk.)

"はい、もしもし、月。何が新しい？" (Yes, hello, Light. What's new?)

"今晩イギリスの魔法使い世界に、殺害在った。人間二人死んだ、が人間一人死なかった。そうだね？" (Tonight, in England's wizarding world, there was a murder. Two humans died, but one human did not. Is it so?)

"そうだ、月。人間は小さい子だ。悪魔法使は小さい子を殺してみる。これはキラ悪だね。" (It is so, Light. The human is a small child. The evil wizard tried to kill a small child. He's more evil than Kira, right?)

"はい。じゃ。。。悪魔法使いの死体を見つけた？" (Yes. Well … did you find the evil wizard's corpse?)

"あの。。。い。。。い。。。いいえ。" (Well … n-n-no.)

There was a sharp intake of air. "本当にそうだ？殺すの呪いはハリーポッターを殺さなかったと僕にみさくれたこのページ言う。これは不可能筈だね？" (Is that really so? These pages Misa gave me say that the Killing Curse did not kill Harry. This is surely an impossibility, right?)

"今まで、不可能だった。僕のデスノートに悪魔法使いの名前を書いてもいいだ？" (Until now, it was an impossibility. May I write the evil wizard's name in my Death Note?)

"ごめんなさい、リュウ、がいいえと全能者神様おっしゃる。" (Sorry, Ryuk, but Almighty God says no.)

"どうして、お聞きしてもいいですか？" (Why, may I ask?)

"からハリーポッターとこれの妻は世界を救助する。" (Because Harry Potter and his wife will save the world.)

At this, Ryuk gave a small chuckle of pleasure. "これを見るの楽しい。君に、月、又言う：人間はおもしろい。。。" (Watching this will be fun. I'll say it again to you, Light: humans are interesting...)

So it was that the three of them decided to watch the outcome of the lifelong battle between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord … much to the frustration of 夜神月, it was not going well at all ...


	2. Chapter 2

"**Harry Potter and the Shinigami"**

**(****ハリーポッターと死神**）

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. Death Note (****デスノート）****and all related characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Chapter 2 ****（章二）**

Voldemort came forward with his followers. "Harry Potter … is dead!"

"NO!" Hermione ran forward with tears in her eyes, only for Ron to hold her back, wand pointed at her throat. "Ron, why –"

A nasty grin split Voldemort's face. "Ah, Weasley, this is very well done of you. Now that Potter isn't around to bother us, you can have his Mudblood all to yourself."

Ron felt a cold blade of steel graze his neck. "Not so fast, traitor. If you or Moldyshorts makes one false move, you're a dead man."

Voldemort looked at the arrival. "Who might you be, young man?"

"My name is Neville Longbottom. So Tom" – Voldemort growled at the name – "how do you like your weasels – regular or extra bloody?"

Before Voldemort could answer the question, a dark fog filled the area. Out of the fog, he heard the last voice he would have expected say, "Confringo!"

What Harry Potter was not expecting was to receive a final curse in the back from Ron. Neville, in retaliation, killed Ron, but Voldemort killed him and Hermione.

Voldemort still lived, in spite of having lost his snake. The hopes of all peoples in the wizarding world were gone.

~ハリーポッターと死神~

Harry Potter looked up to the sky and saw a large figure approach. The figure was humanoid, black with a gray face, at least seven feet tall, and had a grin that split his face from ear to ear.

"ハリーポッター君、始めまして。死神リューウです。" (Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you. I am Ryuk the Shinigami.)

"A Shinigami?"

"はい。僕は死人を後世に連れて来ますんです。" (Yes. I bring dead people to the Afterlife.)

"I'm dead, aren't I?"

"そうです。" (It is so.) His cell phone rang. "待ってください。。。もしもし。。。おい、月！ええ、ハリー君を見つけた。。。おい、僕の耳が痛いよ！まあまあ、心配しないで、月、ハリー君来る。" (Please wait … hello … hey, Light! Yeah, I found Harry … hey, my ears hurt! Don't worry, Harry's coming.)

As リューウ put away the cell phone, Harry said, "He doesn't sound happy."

"夜神月は君が見たがっています、ハリー君。怒っています。" (Light Yagami wants to see you, Harry. He's angry.)

~ハリーポッターと死神~

When he walked into the office of 夜神月, Harry felt stunned by how young he looked, with a mop of brown hair and piercing eyes that were a mixture of brown and red – brown irises, red pupils.

"君の物語はおもしろくて悲しいの、ハリーポッター君。質問が在る。。。" (Your story is an interesting and sad one, Harry Potter. I have a question ...)

"What's the question?"

"生き残った男の子だ、か死ぬの止めることができない馬鹿だ？" (Are you the Boy Who Lived, or the Idiot that Can't Stop Dying?)

"What do you mean?"

"これは君の一番回死ぬのじゃない。" (This is not your first time dying, Harry.)

"No, it was my second time dying."

月 sighed. He hated having to break bad news to people. "いいえ、ハリー君、これは君の七番回死ぬのだった。" (No, Harry, this was your seventh time dying.)

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "I died seven times? When were these?"

"見ましょう。君の一番回死ぬの、ハリー君、お陰で伯父さんバーノンダーズリーにだった。死にベルトと殴った。リューウ怒っていた。君を又殺せば、死神は地獄の神没を死期まで見させる、と全能者神様が伯父さん'バーノンに言った。" (Let's see. Your first time dying, Harry, was thanks to Uncle Vernon Dursley. He beat you to death with a belt. Ryuk was angry. Almighty God told Uncle Vernon that if he killed you again, the Shinigami would make him see the divine punishment of Hell until his dying day.)

"Whoa. I guess I should say thanks."

"お分かりです。二番回死ぬの、フラッフィー君を見て食べた。" (He understands. The second time dying, Fluffy saw and ate you.)

"I imagine that was gross to watch."

"そうだった。三番回死ぬのバシリスクだった。" (It was. The third time dying was the Basilisk.) Harry nodded. "四番回死ぬの悪魔だった。" (The fourth time dying was the demon.)

"You mean a Dementor."

月shrugged. "そのはみんないいのがまだ嫌いだ。五番回死ぬの、シリウスさんと死んだ。自殺だった。何が思うか？ハーマイニー正しかったと思う。罠だったよ！六番回と七番回死ぬのはともう知っている。" (They still hate all good things. The fifth time dying, you died with Sirius. It was a suicide. What were you thinking? Hermione was right, you know. It was a trap! The sixth and seventh times dying, you already know.)

Remembering Hermione brought tears to Harry's face. Yes, she was right. When she put her mind to something, her brilliant mind would make sure it would work – and it did.

"Is … Hermione … still alive?"

"ごめんなさい、ハリー。死んだ。" (I'm sorry, Harry. She died.)

Harry's face went from crying to an angry storm in a split second. "Who killed her, Light? Was it Voldemort?"

月 shivered. He had seen terror in his life, but nothing like this. "い。。。い。。。いいえ。" (N-n-no.)

"Who killed her, Light?" 月 was silent. "Give me a name, Light. I want to know who killed her, so I can kill him. I need a name, Light. I'm sure that Light must have the name of the person who killed Hermione, does he?"

"は。。。は。。。はい。名前に知っていてほしいだ？" (Y-y-yes. Do you want to know the name?)

"I do, Yagami. GIVE ME THE NAME!"

月 braced himself – for what, only 全能者神様 knew. "ロンウィーズリーはハーマイオニーを殺した。" (Ron Weasley killed Hermione.)

The Universe shook with the sound and the fury of Harry's roar, from the lowest depths of Hell to the highest heights of Heaven.

"HE WAS MY FRIEND! MY FRIEND! OF ALL THE ROTTEN PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, MY FRIEND RON WEASLEY BETRAYED ME, THAT RAT-POSSESSING, COWARDLY, WHINY, LAZY, TROLL-BRAINED SON OF A BITCH! **I'LL KILL HIM!**"

リュークcame in. "誰か怒っている。" (Somebody's angry.)

月 peeked out from behind his desk. "嵐は通った？安全だ？" (Has the storm passed? Is it safe?)

"はい、月、安全だ。ハリーポッターは月を威かしたね？" (Yes, Light, it is safe. Harry Potter scared you, didn't he?)

"ハリー、君の生命こうです筈じゃなかった。勝って、結婚して、迄三百さい生きる筈だった。" (Harry, your life was not supposed to be like this. You were supposed to win, marry, and live until you were 300 years old.)

"Marry? I didn't have any luck in romance – well, except for Ginny ..."

リューウchuckled. "お母さん似ていたジニーウィーズリー？" (Ginny Weasley, who resembled your mother?)

月 felt his face turning green. "リューク、それは忌まわしい。ちょっと待って。。。" (Ryuk, that's disgusting. Wait a minute …)

"You can't be serious?"

リューク took out two pictures and held them up side by side. "写真を見て、ハリー。これのはお母さんだ、それのはジニーだ。" (Look at the pictures, Harry. This one is Mother, that one is Ginny.)

"止めて、ください、リューク。。。ハリーは病気成る。。。止めなければ。。。" (Stop, please, Ryuk. Harry will become sick … if you don't stop …)

リューク did so, as Harry got up from the floor. "So … considering all this, I would be meant for … Hermione?" リューク and 月 nodded. "But … she's dead … what do we do?"

月 smiled. "心配しないで、ハリー。僕はプランを在る：タイムトラベル。" (Don't worry, Harry. I have a plan: time travel.)

Harry smiled back. "Please … tell me more!"


	3. Chapter 3

"**Harry Potter and the Shinigami"**

**(****ハリーポッターと死神****)**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The series known as Death Note (****デスノート****) and all its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba.**

**Chapter 3 (****章三****)**

"So, Yagami – to what time period are we returning?"

月 rose his eyebrows. "何が僕たちを思わせる？" (What makes you think we?)

Harry shrugged. "Just a guess. I feel I will need all the help I can get. So, are you coming along, Light, or not?"

The cell phone rang. "もしもし、夜神月です。。。全能者神様！はい、分かりました。。。どもありがとございます！" (Hello, Light Yagami here … Almighty God! Yes, I've understood … thank you very much!) He hung up the phone. "万歳！" (WHOO-HOO!)

"You're coming?"

"はい、行く。" (Yes, I'm coming.)

"That's great, Light. I'll be glad to have you with me on this journey."

"僕も嬉しい、ハリー。" (I'm happy too, Harry.)

"So, to what time are we returning?"

"この混雑ロンウイーズリーと始めた、と思う。ホグワツまえに帰ろう。喜んで行く？" (I think this mess started with Ron Weasley. Let's go back before Hogwarts. Are you ready to go?)

"As long as we are not meeting with the Dursleys … yes."

"心配しないで。ダズーリーは罰を見る。あの、リューク。。。" (Don't worry. The Dursleys will see punishment. So, Ryuk...)

"いってらっしゃい、月。" (Have a nice trip, Light.)

The figure of 夜神月 grew to a height of seven feet, and wings sprouted out of his back. His face also transformed into the face of someone with a permanent manic grin. As for his clothes, they became a smart black and red tuxedo.

"みささんはそのエレガントなタキシードが大好きだ、月。" (Misa will love that elegant tuxedo, Light.)

"ありがとう、リューク。ハリー、行こう。" (Thanks, Ryuk. Let's go, Harry.)

~ハリーポッターと死神~

Harry found himself walking next to Hagrid in Gringotts.

"Those are goblins, Harry. They are fierce creatures, even at the best of times. You should stay close, allright?"

They walked up to the nearest Goblin teller. "Excuse me, Master Goblin. Mr. Harry Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin leaned over his desk. "Does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?"

While Hagrid was searching through his pockets, Harry heard a voice say, "ハリー君、月ここにいる。ハリーのポケットに見て。" (Harry, Light here. Look in your pocket.)

"Master Goblin, here it is. We're sorry for any inconvenience."

The Goblin smiled. "No inconvenience at all, Master Potter. Does your – giant escort have any other business with Gringotts?"

This jostled Hagrid's memory. "Oh, yes, thank you for reminding me, Master Goblin. Professor Dumbledore sent me with this ..."

Receiving the letter marked TOP SECRET, the Goblin nodded. "I understand. Follow me, please."

~ハリーポッターと死神~

Harry thought for a while as the cart zoomed down the passageway. "Light," he said out of the corner of his mouth, "why did that happen?"

"ハグリッドいい人、ハリー君。安全はとても重大なビジネスだ、とゴブリン思うから、ゴブリンにハグリッドを殺してほしくない。" (Hagrid is a good person, Harry. Since the Goblins think that security is a very serious business, I don't want the Goblins to kill him.)

"Can anyone else hear you?"

"いいえ。人間は君のデスノートを触れなければ、僕を見るも聞くもことが出来ない。" (No. Unless a human touches your Death Note, he can neither see nor hear me.)

"My … Death Note?"

"デスノート人間と死神をつなぐノートだ。僕デスノートが在る、君も。" (The Death Note is a notebook that links a human with a Shinigami. I have a Death Note, so do you.)

Harry looked down into his lap, and saw it. "I'll look at it later."

~ハリーポッターと死神~

After picking up some money for Harry and a mysterious package that Harry knew to be the Philosopher's Stone, the group encountered Lord Ragnok, the Director of Gringotts.

"Milord Ragnok!" said a bowing Griphook. "What brings Your Lordship out here, if I may ask?"

"It has reached my ears that Lord Potter has made it to Gringotts, so I wanted to meet him."

This took Harry aback as he bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Ragnok, but with all due respect … I'm a Lord as well?"

"As the sole remaining Heir of House Potter, Milord, you can claim your Lordship as early as the age of 11 years."

"Did you know this, Hagrid?"

"No, I did not, Harry."

"ハグリッドさんは真実を話す。" (Hagrid speaks the truth.)

Harry gave this some thought. "Well, then … I call the Goblin Nation and Rubeus Hagrid as witnesses to the following: I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, do claim my rightful Lordship of the same House! So I have said, so mote it be!"

The release of magic that accompanied this statement was enough to shake not just the bank, but also the entirety of Diagon Alley. Lord Ragnok watched in awe as two transparent men appeared, one dressed in red and gold robes, the other in green and silver robes.

"Harry," said the first, "we are all so proud of you, My Heir."

"Thank you, Lord Gryffindor," said Harry, "but why am I the Heir of Slytherin as well? I thought Voldemort –"

"You mean Tom Marvolo Riddle, that coward? By the right of conquest, his mantle now falls on you, Lord Potter," said the second.

Lord Gryffindor looked at 夜神月, and said, "夜神君、ポッター主人守って。" (Yagami, protect Lord Potter.)

"もちろん、グリフインドール主人。" (Of course, Lord Gryffindor.)

Lords Gryffindor and Slytherin joined their hands and sent a swarm of magic into Harry as they disappeared.

"Lord Potter," said Lord Ragnok, "allow me to look through your vault statements to make sure everything is in shape. I'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you, Lord Ragnok, and you may do as you have suggested. If Gringotts has no more business with me –"

" – It does not for the moment, Milord."

"Very well – carry on. May your swords stay sharp, Lord Ragnok."

"And may your enemies tremble, Lord Potter."

~ハリーポッターと死神~

"Well, Harry, that was quite something, wasn't it? You don't mind if I keep calling you Harry, do you?"

"I don't mind at all, Hagrid – you're one of the first friends I've ever had."

"It's my pleasure to call myself one of your friends, Harry. Your mum and dad were two of my favorite people. It was a sad night when they died, to be sure, but enough of that. Life is for living, not for grieving. Where shall we go next?"

"How about – Flourish and Blotts?"

"ハリー君はハマイオにーさんを見る熱心だね？" (You are eager to see Hermione, aren't you?)

~ハリーポッターと死神~

"ハリー、この不快な感じが在る。。。" (Harry, I have this uncomfortable feeling …)

"What kind of uncomfortable feeling is it, Light?"

"うろつくの雌ライオンは僕たちを見張っている、と恐れる。" (I fear a prowling lioness is watching us.)

CRASH! A brunette missile impacted into Harry with the speed of an oncoming tornado. "Why am I not surprised? There's only one female who could greet me like that: Hermione. I've missed you."

Hermione looked at him with mild disbelief. "That's all you have to say, Harry? You've missed me?"

"How have I missed thee? Let me count the ways ..." This earned a laugh out of her and 月. "It's just been so long since … not since we've last seen each other, but since I've started to realize what you mean to me."

"How long has that been?"

"I don't know – 525,600 minutes?"

"525,000 moments so dear?"

"I don't know, Hermione – it's been too long."

"525,600 minutes?" said Emma Granger. "Tell me Dan –"

"How do we measure – I say – measure a year? Let's see – in Ramen?"

"In chocolates?"

"In teabags and cups of coffee?"

"りんごに？" (In apples?)

"オレンジ？" (Oranges?)

Harry and Hermione stared up at 月 and みさ.

月 shrugged his shoulders. "どうして見つめる？死神様はフルーツが大好きだ、そうだね、みさちゃん？" (Why are you staring? The Shinigami love fruit, isn't that so, little Misa?)

"はい、そうだ。始めまして、ハリー君。ハーマイオにーの死神、みさみさです。" (Yes, it is so. Harry, nice to meet you. I'm Hermione's Shinigami, Misa Misa.)

"名前を繰り返すの可愛い、とみさちゃん思う。一みさ十分だ。" (Little Misa thinks repeating a name is cute. One Misa is sufficient.)

"これは楽しいね、月？二人恋人は二人恋人を助けるの。。。" (This is fun, isn't it, Light? Two lovers helping two lovers...)

Meanwhile, Hagrid was talking with the Grangers. "That's a sweet sight, isn't it? Harry's made himself another friend."

Dan looked up at Hagrid. "It sure is … Mister …?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself: Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"Pleasure to meet you, Hagrid. My name's Dan Granger, this is my wife Emma, and that is our daughter Hermione. This boy – Harry, you say?"

"Aye … Harry Potter. They seem to have taken quite a shine to each other, eh?"

There was an unmistakeable heavenly glow surrounding Harry and Hermione, as if angels were there protecting them.

"Well, Harry, if you don't mind me helping you up ..."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry hanged onto Hermione as Hagrid pulled them up. In doing so, he touched the Death Notes they had on them … and he saw the Shinigami.

"パニックを起こすな、ハグリッドさん。僕とみささんはポッター主人と未来ポッター女を守るこの世界にいます。" (Don't panic, Hagrid. I and Misa are in this world to protect Lord Potter and the future Lady Potter.)

"What would you like me to do?"

"いい友達ポッター主人にでいって。" (Continue being a good friend to Lord Potter.)

"Aye … that I can do. Harry, are you sure you'll be safe?"

"Yes, Hagrid, I'll be fine."

"Very good, then, I'll leave you with the Grangers. I'll need to get back to Dumbledore."


End file.
